


After Breakfast

by FeralFeverDream



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gay, High school? OR Later, M/M, Male Slash, Mornings, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Too sweet?, sooo sweet, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFeverDream/pseuds/FeralFeverDream
Summary: The boys spend a morning together and Curly Winds is a sweet talker. Take it how you wish.





	After Breakfast

“Ya know, I always thought you were really cute,” Curly Winds claims out of nowhere as he rinses their morning dishes.

Care looks up from the stuck-on food he’s scrubbing to blink owlishly at his boyfriend. “Uh, thank you,” he says with a small chuckle, “I am quite adorable.”

Curly smiles down at the shorter teen, bumping Care’s shoulder playfully with his arm. “I’m serious, Care-Bear. I mean, even before we started hanging out, my eyes would just zero in on you in the hallways, in classes, during lunch. Anytime I would walk into a room, I would just automatically look for you.”

Blushing slightly, Care makes a thoughtful noise, stubborn dish forgotten.

“Of course, it wasn’t until way later that I finally got the nerve to talk to you,” Curly continues, “ Ya know, with the whole ladder thing.”

“Curly, I. Uh…” Blushing even more and roughly clearing his throat, Care Root tries again, “I’m all for the random confirmation of our chemistry, but what brought this on?” He smiles warmly at the muscular boy and glances back down to the murky dishwater.

Curly Winds doesn’t answer for a while, instead, he takes in the vision of the teen next to him. His ruffled hair sticking up in all directions, the oversized t-shirt hanging off of a shoulder, those sleepy eyes filled with something akin to affection, blush all the way down his neck. 

Gorgeous.

“You’ve completely captivated me,” Curly says with a look of utter sincerity, “and I guess I just wanted you to know that.” Smiling wholeheartedly, Curly looks down to the forgotten dish in Care’s hand and gently takes it from his grip, all the while feeling those caramel-colored eyes pouring into his being. Placing the dish back into the water, Curly looks to his counterpart and caresses one sweet, still blushing cheek. “I love you, Care.”

The aforementioned teen giggles a little awkwardly but places his slender hand over the larger one on his cheek nonetheless. “You’re so cringy, Winds,” he breathes, “you really should work on that.”

They both laugh and lean into each other, no longer concerned about the lonely dish drowning in the now lukewarm water. Care places a saccharine kiss upon the curly-haired teen’s nose, identical goofy smiles lighting up their features. Curly Winds, unsatisfied with the innocent peck, pulls Care into another kiss more rectifying than the last. 

When the boys finally part, Care Root sighs, eyes half-lidded. “I love you too, Curly,” he says dreamily, “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading. Comments or kudos appreciated, but not necessary. Although, I do really appreciate them... Just saying. >.>
> 
> -F


End file.
